


Renaissance Turtle

by Peachee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachee/pseuds/Peachee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is bored, and all of his brothers are busy! So, what's a bored ninja to do? What happens when he directs his energy in more unusual directions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance Turtle

**_Renaissance Man: A person with many talents or areas of knowledge ........................................................................................................................................................................................_ **

Mikey just couldn’t sit still. He had _WAY_ too much energy after that fifth handful of M &M’s, and it wasn’t really helping the cold pizza he had had for breakfast this morning. He had been sitting in front of his game system, beating 8-bit ninjas and bad guys all morning, but even they were beginning to lose their appeal. It was way more fun to play these games with his brothers, but Mikey had already tried that route. Don had disappeared into his lab once again, Raph had nearly bitten his head off, and Leo had said something about meditating in his room.

Sighing Mikey leaned back into the worn cushions. He was just so BORED! Throwing the controller back on the table in front of him, Mikey stood stiffly. There was one more thing he could try…it could be risky, but the quiet in the lair was going to drive him insane anyways so what did he have to lose?

Hesitantly Mikey made his way to Master Splinter’s room.

………..

Splinter could hear the stuttering footsteps outside coming closer. Smiling he opened his eyes and looked towards the closed door. The young turtle hadn’t knocked yet.

“Come in Michelangelo,” he said.

Mikey peeked his head inside.

“You do know how creepy it is when you do that, right sensei?” Mikey said.

Chuckling Splinter motioned for the orange turtle to sit.

“What seems to be troubling you my son?”

Mikey fidgeted with the ends of his belt.

“Well you see…I’ve got a bit of a problem,” Mikey mumbled.

Splinter nodded, waiting for Mikey to get to the heart of his trouble.

“I want to hang out with my bros sensei,” Mikey pushed on. “But they just get annoyed every time I ask to play games or watch movies with me. I’m so bored I actually started cleaning my room!”

Splinter raised his eyebrows. This was more serious than he thought…

Pausing for a moment, the old rat pondered what to do for his youngest son.

“Michelangelo,” he mused. “Have you ever considered doing something your brothers suggest rather than your own interests?”

Mikey leaned back, his face screwed up in thought. When was the last time his bros had asked him to do _anything?_

“You may find that your brothers would be more open to your activities if you participated in some of their own.”

Mikey’s face split into a huge grin before lunging forward and grabbing Splinter in a big hug.

“Thanks sensei!” Mikey cried before bounding from the room.

Splinter laughed softly to himself, rubbing his arms where the young turtle had crushed him. The orange turtle had boundless energy and he was interested to see what would happen when directed as such. Closing his eyes once again, Splinter slipped into his meditation, a small smile played out on his face.

…………………………

Mikey scrambled across the lair stopping short at Donnie’s lab. Mikey knew the genius hated to be disturbed, especially when his door was shut, but he had been in there for _hours_. Didn’t the guy need a break?

Gently knocking, Mikey slowly pushed the heavy door open to see his purple brother hunched over yet another project. He was so engrossed in his work, he didn’t even hear Mikey come in.

“Heya Don,” Mikey said.

Donnie’s head snapped up as he curled protectively around the delicate instrument in his hands. Mikey in his lab was just a recipe for disaster. Instinctively, Don’s hands covered as much of his current project as he could. Mikey wouldn’t get this one.

Mikey’s buoyancy deflated a little at Don’s reaction, but he pressed forward.

“What are you up to bro?” he asked offhandedly. Don could go on for hours about his projects, given the chance.

But oddly enough, Don just sighed tiredly, fixing Mikey with a expectant stare.

“What do you want Mikey?”

Mikey tried not to let Donnie’s tone discourage him.

“Nothin’ bro I just wanted to see what you were doin’.”

Don shook his head before carefully placing the object in his hands on the table.

“No offense Mikey, but when you ‘see’ something it usually ends up in pieces.”

Mikey was starting to get frustrated. This wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped.

“Look I just wanted to hang out with you Don. Maybe play a game or something. You’ve been in here all day!"

Donnie shook his head. Always games with his younger brother. No doubt he wanted to play Night of the Ninja 4 again.

“Look Mikey, I really don’t have much patience for video games right now. I’m just trying to get some work done ok?”

Mikey frowned.

_Have you ever considered doing something your brothers suggest rather than your own interests?_

“We can play whatever you want Don. I’m not picky.”

Donnie paused, confused. Since when was Mikey _anything_ but picky? Slowly turning back to the brightly banded turtle Don could feel a plan shaping in his mind.

Yes. That would be perfect. Not only would he beat Mikey quickly, he might just make the orange turtle so bored he wouldn’t bother him for the rest of the day.

Smiling Don nodded.

“Ok Mikey, I’ve got a game for us to play.”

Mikey’s grin almost split his face in two.

“Really?!”

“Yeah Mikey. Let’s play a game of chess.”

Mikey’s face froze. _Chess?!_ Inwardly Mikey groaned. Of all the games in the world Donnie picked the most boring one! But he remembered Splinter’s advice and kept his annoyance to himself. At least Don was playing with him.

Don set the board up, already planning on how to take advantage of the situation.

“Just to make this little game more fun,” Donnie said with a smile. “Whoever loses has to do one favor for the winner.”

 _Like leaving my lab._ Donnie thought to himself.

Mikey begrudgingly nodded, resigning himself to the dull task at hand.

The two turtles sat at Don’s coffee table, a worn chess set between them. Don smugly watched as Mikey made the first move, clearly not enjoying himself. Glancing down at the board, Don confidently moved his piece on the board. He almost felt bad for the hyper ninja.

Mikey’s knees bounced in his seat as his pent up energy became even harder for him to control. Couldn’t this stupid game be over? Hurriedly he moved another piece across the monochromatic squares.

Don had a strategy in place, and would end this quickly. The sooner Mikey left his lab the better. As he and Mikey exchanged another few turns each, Don was already thinking about the next steps in the project he had been working on. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes, reveling in his ingenious plan.

“That’s checkmate dude.”

Don sighed. His brothers had never really appreciated this game and its complexities. And the fact that Mikey thought he had won was ridiculous. It wasn’t like… _his king was totally trapped?_!

Mikey gleefully clapped his hands together.

“Don’t forget our bet!!”

Don’s face scrunched up in concentration. How the shell had Mikey beaten him?!

“Leave me alone for a bit Mikey,” Don said, his chin thoughtfully in his hand staring at the board. HOW HAD MIKEY BEATEN HIM?

Mikey’s face fell into a pout, but he recognized Don’s thinking face, meaning the genius was nearly impossible to reach until he resurfaced from his inner musings.

Sadly Mikey got to his feet, trudging towards the door. Maybe he would have better luck with Raph.

………………………………………….

Mikey started walking towards the dojo when he heard the distinctive clinking of Raph’s weights.

Pushing aside the shoji door, Mikey saw his older brother at the benchpress, getting ready to start his first set. Perfect timing.

Mikey moved to the front of the bench, a large goofy grin on his face.

“Need a spotter?” he asked.

Raph snorted before gripping the bar.

“You wouldn’t be able to help anyways string bean” he scoffed.

Mikey scowled “I am NOT a string bean!”

“Psh, please Mikey ya couldn’t lift the bar if ya tried”

Mikey crossed his arms across his plastron, irritation tingeing his face.

“I could lift more than you,” he said confidently.

Raph raised an eye ridge at Mikey before laughing.

“Alright ya knucklehead lets make a little wager,” he said grinning wickedly. “We take turns liftin’ and whoever can lift the most when the other can’t is the winna.”

Mikey grinned at the game. Now THIS was more like it.

Rubbing his hands together he asked, “What does the winner get?”

Raph thought for a second. Feeling confident in his strength he decided.

“TV privileges for a month”

“Done!!” Mikey says.

Immediately Mikey took up his position at the bench. Taking where Raph had left off, Mikey easily pressed the bar. Setting the bar back on the rack he smirked at the red ninja.

“Your turn princess,” he giggled.

Raph stepped forward with a cocky smile on his lips. Adding more weight, he gently shoved his younger brother out of the way.

“Watch and learn, ya little snot.”

Smoothly lowering the bar, Raph raised it once again, racking the bar so the orange turtle could take his turn. Again and again the bright banded ninjas alternated, each throwing insults and gibes at the other the entire time.

After several more rounds, neither turtle could do much else than focus on lifting the bar. They were quickly approaching 400lbs. and both were starting to feel the strain. Raph wiped his brow as sweat collected there. Looking over he noticed a slight sheen on Mikey’s skin. In all honesty, Raph was pretty impressed that Mikey had kept up so far, but now as he added the last 50 pound weights, he was sure Mikey would lose. Raph had never cleared the 400 lbs. mark himself, and he was sure Mikey had never even come close. Smirking Raph got in position.

With effort, he lifted the bar off the rack, taking a moment to let his tired arms adjust to the added weight. After a few seconds, he began to lower the bar. It was about halfway that his arms started to shake. Straining every muscle he had, Raph desperately tried to finish the press, but his arms felt like jelly and wouldn’t listen to him. Grunting with effort Raph could feel his grip loosening, and just before the bar could come down crushing his chest, he felt Mikey help lift the bar back up to the rack. Panting, Raph sat on the bench. He had been so close, but he wasn’t worried. Mikey was just as tired as he was. Getting up, he bowed, gesturing to the bench for Mikey.

With a grin Mikey took up his position and gripped the bar. With ease he lifted the bar from the rack and proceeded to fly through an entire set with the immense weight. Raph's jaw hit the floor. WHAT?!

With a whoop Mikey set the bar back on the rack leaping up from the sweaty bench.

“Wahoo!! Justice Force marathon for an entire _month!!_ ” Mikey shouted. “Silver Sentry every _day!_ ”

Raph was dumbstruck. _How?_

Recognizing that Raph would soon start to get angry, Mikey left the dojo before his red brother could take him out.

It had been fun competing with Raph, but the guy was such a sore loser…

Glancing at the stairs Mikey thought he would check in on his blue brother. Because really…who meditates all day?

……………………………………………..

The closer Mikey got to Leo’s door the more nervous he got. He adored his older brother, but when Leo gave him one of his patented “death glares,” the young turtle felt an inch tall and would slink away to his room to hide. Shifting from one leg to another, Mikey cautiously brought a hand up to the door, hovering over the wood.

Right as he had finally gathered his nerve, the door swung open. With a yelp Mikey stumbled back. _How did Leo and Master Splinter **do**_ _that??_

Leo’s surprised face stared back at him.

“Hey Mikey,” the blue turtle said. “Can I help you with something?”

Sheepishly, Mikey scuffed a foot on the floor.

“Nah bro, I was just wondering what you were up to.”

Pausing Leo glanced down at the brush in his hands. He was just about to start ink painting, finding the graceful art soothing after long hours of meditation.

“Uh not much Mikey, just going to paint for a little bit.”

Mikey brought his eyes up to Leo. It was now or never.

“Well bro I was wonderin’…maybe if you had time you could watch a movie with me?”

Leo sighed. He didn’t really feel like watching one of Mikey’s gore-fests right now, and quite honestly didn’t have the energy to keep up with the orange turtle.

“Sorry Mikey, maybe later,” Leo said. Mikey’s bright eyes clouded over. He knew this wouldn’t work…

Hesitating, Leo inwardly sighed. He hated seeing his younger brother so down in the dumps. That forlorn look had always suckered him into doing whatever Mikey wanted, but he really did just want some peace and quiet.

“Um…you could join me if you’d like,” Leo offered, more out of politeness than anything. He knew Mikey had no patience for the black, whites, and greys of ink painting. To his surprise Mikey looked hopeful and nodded, with a small smile.

“Yeah Leo, I’d like that.”

Blinking, Leo stepped aside to let his younger brother into his room. Mikey took a deep breath once inside. He had always loved the sandalwood and sage that tinted the air in Leo’s room. It was one of the few places he felt calm.

Leo walked over to a corner of the room, pulling out two white rolls of canvas. Placing them apart, Leo handed Mikey a brush and other tools so that they could get started. He was wary of Mikey’s penchant to let his energy get the better of him in these kinds of situations but he _had_ offered to let the young turtle join him. Sighing Leo settled on the floor and began painting.

Mikey’s brow furrowed in concentration. Ink painting wasn’t exactly his favorite. The colors were just so boring! Why wouldn’t you want to add some red or green or even orange? Sighing he got to work, letting the brush make its way across the white field wherever it took him.

Leo kept glancing over at his younger brother. What had brought on this sudden desire to join him in an activity he _knew_ Mikey didn’t particularly like? Leo nearly dripped across his carefully constructed painting. Shaking his head he tried to focus on the task at hand. He would ask Mikey about it after he was done.

Time passed quietly as the two turtles continued their work. Finally after what seemed like forever, Mikey watched Leo shift back where he sat and nod in satisfaction. Leo’s painting showed a rendition of the Japanese countryside. Mikey had always loved Leo’s paintings, and this one was his best one yet.

“Hey um bro…can I…can I have that painting for my room?” Mikey asked blushing.

Turning to his younger brother Leo indulgently nodded. This time with Mikey had been rather nice, and he wanted to reward the young ninja. With a shriek of excitement Mikey grabbed Leo in a hug before carefully picking up the painting and heading for the door. Leo grinned.

“Hey Mikey, why don’t you go get the movie you wanted to watch ready?”

Leo thought he would be blinded by Mikey’s toothy grin.

“You got it bro!” he said excitedly, rushing from Leo’s room.

Laughing, Leo watched Mikey’s retreating back and started to gather the dirty paintbrushes from the floor. Looking over, Leo noticed Mikey had left his painting on the floor. He knew Mikey rarely finished his paintings since he never had the attention span. Shaking his head, Leo moved to pick up the abandoned artwork off the ground.

Bending down, Leo froze as his eyes took in what Mikey had painted. Looking back at him was a stunning cityscape of New York City. The clear clean lines of the city outline melted effortlessly into ethereal clouds that hung over the city. Small specks of white made the lights of the city almost sparkle against the deep black of the buildings. It was beautiful.

Stunned, Leo turned towards the door. Making his way down the stairs, he tried to wrap his head around the obvious talent his baby brother had demonstrated. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he began to walk towards the living room. He stopped, looking at the back of Mikey’s head as he sat on the couch, excitedly bouncing in his seat.

Leo felt the presence of his two other brothers flank him. They both had equally shocked looks on their faces as they gazed at their youngest brother. _Since when did Mikey-_

The three older brothers felt a paw on their shoulders. Turning, they saw their master smiling back at them.

“You didn’t think I named you after Renaissance men for no reason did you?” Splinter chuckled. His three sons stood dumbstruck. Moving to sit on the couch next to Mikey, Splinter turned back to them. “I do believe our resident renaissance turtle would like some popcorn.”

Mikey looked back at his brothers with a grin and shouted. “Extra butter!!”


End file.
